Avatar Legend: A modern musical
by MaggiesHeartLove
Summary: Now 22-year-old Avatar Korra is ready to begin a whole new chapter in her life. But when a powerful gem goes missing, she and her friends find themselves in a 21th century version of their world and have become teens again! Now they must find the gem in a High School where they meet evil counterparts of themselves and teenage counterparts of the original Team Avatar!


**Avatar Legend: A modern musical**

This is a story I came up with about a year ago. It is loosely inspired by the plot of MLP: Equestria Girls (and no this isn't a Pony/Korra crossover this time, even though I LOVE writing those)

Now this story is suppose to take place years after the events of book 2, and the upcoming book 3 and 4. No matter how it ends, I'm keeping it MaKorra. I can't help it, I love those two, Mako needs Korra! I-I mean, they need each other….oh, who am I kidding, we all know Mako's the one who needs the "fixing", after book 2 Korra's become wiser and stronger, compared to him. He may be a great cop (I'll admit), but he needs improvement as a person/individual, just saying.

Okay, getting off topic here: The story is about the Krew already older, like around their early to mid twenties, and are preparing to Korra and Mako's wedding at the south pole. But danger strikes when a mysterious stranger steals an artifact from the South Pol Palace and escapes into a mysterious puddle. Before she leaves, Korra catches a glimpse of the thief-who looks just like her!

Tenzin explains that the "Korra double" (as Bolin calls her) stole the second piece of a powerful gem, known as the Cosmic Gem: years ago a meteorite fell from the sky and landed near the spirt oasis at the north pole. The rock became fused with spiritual energy of Twi and La, and turned into two beautiful gems. When combined the two could grant anyone the power to read minds and emotions when infused underneath the full moon, where it can recharge it's powers. But if either one of the gems powers were ever used for evil the user will become corrupted by their lust (not that kind of lust EW! Rated PG people! It's lust for power), anger and hatred that they will slowly become more and more evil, and if they have both gems together underneath the last full moon on the winter solstice (not sure if that's possible, I'm not good with astronomy and winter solstice stuff), the power will fuse more with the wickedness in their hearts and they will become on the outside what they are now on the inside.

Avatar Yang-Chen had the two gems separated, knowing that apart their power would not be as powerful, and hid them deep within the south and northern temples. She did not destroy them in fear their spiritual energy would upset the natural balance. However, after manny, manny, manny years the gems were then found, and since information of the gems were not passed down to so manny people, they had no idea of their powers and origin. Both stones were eventually put inside a museum in the fire nation, while the other was in the South Pole.

There is also an old myth about a mystical portal that opens once every thousand years and is never in the same place twice. Korra and her friends decide to go into the portal and retrieve the gem before it's too late.

Once there, The Krew finds themselves in a world similar but at the same time different than their own: A 21th Century New York version of their world, with no benders, spirits or avatar and advanced technology. But the strangest thing of all….Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami have reverted back to their teenage forms! They start their search for the gem in a High School where they meet some unlikely new, and kind of old, faces:

Aang Gyatso: A fourteen-year-old modern counterpart of Avatar Aang. An underdog at school and a talented guitarist and song writer.

Katara Austral: A fifteen-year-old counterpart of Master Katara. An honor student, captain of the soccer team, head of the debate team and a champion skateboarder. Aang's crush and vice versa.

Sokka Austral: A modern counterpart of Katara's brother. A sporty computer genius.

Zuko Phoenix: A modern counterpart of FireLord Zuko. A somewhat anti-social old friend of Aang's.

Toph Bei-Fong: Fourteen-year-old modern counterpart of Lin's mother. She's a blind drummer and is on the wrestling team.

Suki Vannus: Sokka's girlfriend and cheerleader.

Varrick Higgins: A teenage aspiring video director. Charismatic and a little odd, but a good friend (in this world)

But Korra and her friends also meet some unlikely rivals: Evil counterparts of themselves!

Anti-Korra: Strong, determined, but manipulative and cruel.

Anti-Mako: Cunning, selfish and a little dense.

Anti-Bolin: Mean and lazy, more bronze than brains.

Anti-Asami: Superficial, mean-spirited pre-madona.

They are the meanest and most ruthless kids in their high school, but to make matters worse: they are in possession of the Cosmic Gem!

But after a fight between Korra and the Ani-Korra, the gem is lost and found by the head of a successful music company, Wan. He mistakes the gem for a piece of the trophy he plans on giving to the winners of a Battle of the Bands contest to see who will be his company's next big name in music. Now, the only way to get the gem back is to win the Battle of the Bands. Not knowing the first thing about forming a band, Korra discovers Aang and his friends all have musical talents and inspires them all to re-form their old musical group. The stakes are high as the Anti-Krew are also the number one band at their high school and win every contest and are very much on the verge of getting their first recede deal.

Now Korra and her friends, must help their new friends win the Battle of the Bands and stop the Anti-Krew from getting the gem. But first, Korra will need to boost up Aang's confidence and remind him of his talent, and at the same time rebuild a friendship that was shattered years ago.

So yeah, that's pretty much how it goes. Azula will show up of corse, but she will not be the main antagonist, but she will play an important part latter on. I don't want to spoil anything but she holds the key that could help the Krew and the Gaang! And there will be appearances of modern counterparts of characters from both ATLA and LoK.

The story is still in post-production and I'm also busy with a lot of other stuff so this might take some time. I won't abandon it but, I'm at my final year of college, who knows what could happen. Anyway, I hope I can write more this story, so tune in at some time. Not too frequently because as I said, I've got other stuff on my plate too. I know all of my fanfics so far as written like in a script form, but somehow for me it seems more fun, not that I'm incapable of writing it the normal way (see Avatar: Once Upon a Song). I mostly write fanfics to practice my story telling (don't get me wrong, I write original stories too, not just fanmade) I want to know if I can be a good story writer, it's one of may passions. Along with character designing, animation (2D), writing parody songs (thought that's really more of a hobby) and cloth designing! Wow, how did this turn from a story plot overview to an all around essay about myself. Sorry, I like expressing myself and-there I go again!

Just stay tuned and hopefully I'll be able to write The Little Pony Legend of book 3 after book three comes out. If I believe it has potential that is. Check out my other stories. That's also another reason why **this **story might take some time, I've basically got other stuff piled up and I also have another story in mind called "Crystaled" which is a crossover re-write of Disney's Frozen with characters from My Little Pony and Legend of Korra: Korra playing the role of Elsa and Twilight Sparkle playing the role of Anna, which I'm not entirely sure if I'm gong to write anymore. But in the mean time, I've made videos on youtube about that very idea, go to my profile page to find the link.

See ya latter!

God Bless, *kiss, kiss*


End file.
